meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe Young Ones
Young Ones Philippe(VYM129) was born on August 15, 2005, in the Young Ones. His mother was Asterix, and his father was Alexander, who were the dominant couple at the time. His litter-mates were Homestar Runner(VYM130) and Stitches(VYF131). He and his brother survived their first year, but unfortunately Stitches disappeared on April 24, 2006. The group's numbers dropped as Asterix was not very productive during that time, and she evicted many of the females. His brother went roving and joined the Aztecs where he took dominance, and Philippe was kicked out by some Whiskers males and returned to the Young Ones. His mother Asterix died, and soon after, four wild males joined the group and kicked him, his brother, and father out of the group. His father sadly died, and Philippe and Homestar Runner took to roving. Chuckle Bros They joined the Chuckle Bros, which is a term used for permanent roving males no longer attached to a breeding group. Philippe was seen roving as early as July 2007. He approached the Nutters once and the Elveera twice. However, his most common target was the Whiskers, where he was seen dozens of times. Often, he roved with his litter-mate, Homestar Runner. Philippe disappeared after his brother died in February 2008, but in April 2008, Philippe was seen roving at the Whiskers, in which he mated with Ella, and later the Elveera. What happened to him after that is unknown. However, Philippe´s legacy didn't come to an end there, however, as in July, Ella gave birth to a single male pup named Savuka, who would later be a great rover. ''Meerkat Manor'' Philippe was featured as himself on Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation. He was seen with Wilson(Homestar Runner) as a roving partner. Philippe's first appearance was in the episode "The Bodyguard", where he distracted Axel so Wilson could be reunited with Sophie(Ella). The plan ultimately failed, as the Whiskers returned. Wilson was viciously attacked by Mitch(Machu Pichu), and Axel chased Philippe away. Later in the series, in "The Rovers Return", the boys roved at the Whiskers again. Wilson found evicted Sophie and mated with her, ignoring Philippe's frustration. The boys had a small squabble, which attracted the Whiskers' attention, and Philippe ran off with the family in pursuit, unwittingly leading the group away from Sophie and Wilson. Later that episode, the rovers attempted to oust Zaphod from the Aztecs. Philippe was prepared to attack, but Wilson snuck off to try and (unsuccessfully) mate with Maybelline(Monkulus). They ended up retreating and temporarily joining Sophie and Wiley Kat's tiny group. Philippe wasn't as famous as his brother, but a lot of Wilson's success was thanks to Philippe's constant, unwitting diversions. Family Mother: Asterix Father: Alexander Sister: Stitches Brother: Homestar Runner Mates: Ella and Chibuku Scud Sons: Savuka, Chil Sung, and Cuzco Offspring of unknown gender: Kumba Links Young Ones Mob Chuckle Bros Mob Asterix Young Ones Alexander Vivian Homestar Runner Young Ones Stitches Young Ones Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Chuckle Brothers meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats